


Perfect Night

by pig330



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pig330/pseuds/pig330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Will and Nico's one year anniversary. Told in first person from Will's perspective, mostly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Night

I am a son of Apollo, God of music, archery, medicine, and being the embodiment of arrogance. Sadly, I didn't inherit the whole self confidence thing. I practice medicine. That's what I'm good at. I can throw in stitches and wrap bandages with my eyes clothes. My one true weakness I have found, is none other than Nico Di Angelo. 

So there I was, minding my own business, living the life of any average demigod. Trying not to get killed every minute and helping those near death. I certainly didn't ask for the most considerably difficult patient. I also didn't ask for him to be my soul mate. Stuff happens I suppose. 

Now that we wars had finally settled down, I could spend more time with my ever annoying boyfriend. The days were creeping up on our one year anniversary and I was about really to die right then and there. Strangely enough, Nico had developed an affinity for Marvel movies and had insisted that we watch them. All of them. From the beginning. Can't complain, movies mean being closer to him. And did I mention he smells amazing? 

It was getting late and I was anxiously running my fingers through my blond recently trimmed hair. After some pulled strings and pleading, I had convinced Chiron to let us stay out past curfew-- without getting eaten by the harpies. Finally after a quick once over in the mirror I stepped out of my cabin and walked and calmly as possible to the forest. My friends in the Hephaestus cabin had kindly set up a tv with illegally downloaded movies. Maybe Nico saw saw something in captain America or tony stark, either way it was good to see him smile. 

I could see him pacing nervously, his back turned to me. His black duck fluff of hair curling slightly at the nape of his neck. One of the best feelings in the world happened when he noticed me. The nervousness on his face melted away instantly, and I'm glad to say that I was the reason. He wore black jeans, converse, and his hair was messily arranged around his face. Over his black t shirt he wore a dark grey v neck sweater. Even under all his clothes I could see the faint out line of his biceps among others.   
"Hey," he said not striding over but his posture improved slightly.   
"Hey yourself," I said jokingly. He invited me to sit. There was a nest of pillows and blankets arranged for us up next to a large tv. After chatting a bit about our days we started the movie. As the second movie started Nico stood up to adjust the brightness but swayed where he stood.   
"Nico..." I said concerned as I reached out for him.   
"I'm fiiiine" he slurred as he stumbled his next step closer to me.   
"We're you shadow traveling again?"   
He cast his eyes down. "Didn't have time. Needed to get good clothes. M'sorry" he said collapsing against me. I caught him, supporting most of his weight easily.   
"You need rest" I said falling back down onto the pillows gently trying not to disturb him.   
"Mmhhm," he mumbled pressing back against my chest. "I'll just stay here..." There was no more arguing with Nico. I adjusted my grips around him. Our legs were tangled together and my arms were wrapped around his. I could feel every breath he took. I honestly can't imagine being any happier.   
"Love you, sunshine," I whispered brushing my lips against his ear.   
"Don't call me sunshine," he whispered back but pressed closer against me. Gods, every breath I took had his scent. Despite his lean stature, the son of Hades was admirably toned. We fit together perfectly. 

I'm fairly certain that my romanticism toward Nico has just morphed into motherly love. I'm constantly concerned that he doesn't get enough food or sleep. Or how he grimaces when he lifts things a certain way but refuses to let me check it out. I swear there is nothing more irritatingly adorable than someone obviously in pain and refusing help. And the shadow traveling is out of hand. Sure it's convenient but at what a cost. The first time he shadow traveled with me he passed out immediately and almost cracked his skull. That was the first time I carried him. Not that I don't enjoy holding him in my arms, but I would prefer it be when he's conscious and say through the threshold of our new house and not through say the entrance of the sick tent. Again.


End file.
